


Two drunk blondes

by Sarcastic chansaw (Demeandbomba)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Sarcastic%20chansaw
Summary: just a silly story about heather and regina being drunk and janis and Veronica playing a trick on them
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Karen Smith/Gretchen Wieners, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Two drunk blondes

"We ready to have fun tonight girls?" Heather came out of regina's closet with regina following closely behind. heather wearing a low cut red dress with some black heels and regina wearing a black and red short dress.

janis was lay upside on the bed with Veronica lay over her reading a book "well it took you guys long enough, did you have to make the dresses?" Veronica chuckled at janis's statement but heather merely rolled her eyes 

"you can't rush perfection girls, we need to look our best"

"look perfect for what? getting shitfaced at a party and falling into the bushes" 

Heather lifted Veronica off of Janis and kissed her "is that really what your wearing?" Veronica groaned "whats wrong with my outfit?"

"you look like Janis"

Janis looked up from her position "hey whats wrong with my outfit?"

"Whats right about it?"

regina flicked heather on the arm "no making fun of my girlfriend thats my job" 

Janis fell off the bed, jumped up and kissed regina on the cheek while putting on her sneakers 

"Alright sluts lets go, sooner we go the sooner we can come home and do nothing"

The girls made their way out to heather's Porsche and they all climbed in, heather turned to the other girls "okay what is the one thing we don't do tonight?"

"don't accept drinks or food from Kurt or Ram and keep them away from Karen" 

regina grinned "yeah i don't think we have to worry about Karen, she's got Gretchen to help if you know what I mean" 

the girls were confused but then Veronica let out a "ooooohhhhhh gotcha, I wondered why they were spending more and more time together" "about time if you ask me the tension was stifling me"

janis lent forward from the back seat "are you sure its not because of that ugly blazer you wear all the time even during summer and those weird shoulder pads? its like your stuck in the 80s" 

Veronica snorted in her hand "oh you think thats funny Sawyer?" the blonde turned her head to Janis "for your information art freak I'm not stuck in the 80s I just know how hot I look in the clothing unlike you and your weird fashion sense"

Veronica pulled heather's attention away from Janis with a kiss "come on babe drive us to the party and we'll get you black out drunk" heather smiled "you promise?" 

"of course, your a lot more tolerable when drunk, but that what makes me love you" 

they kissed again but heard gagging noises from behind them "shut up regina like you and Janis aren't sappy with each other"

* * *

"yoo! We finally got the whole hot lady squad here" the four women had barely walked into the house before they were accosted by kurt and ram announcing their presence.

Janis high fived the guys "time for that beer bong rematch guys" 

"hell yeah come on art freak" Janis went to leave with the guys but quickly spun around and pulled regina into a kiss "I'll come back when I win" she winked and regina smiled back "go get em babe" 

heather saw Veronica looking on after them "go on babe I know you want to go and help jan win, I promise me and regina will be fine" 

Ronnie nodded "are you sure you two won't cause any trouble?" 

heather pushed ronnie away "pfft you worry too much, we'll be right won't we reggie?" regina wrapped her arms around heather's shoulders making a pouty face at Veronica "we promise to behave and not verbally insult any losers unless they deserve it" 

Veronica laughed and kissed heather "have fun girls"

"always!" they both spun around and happily headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Ronnie!" heather crashed against Veronica and tried holding herself up by grabbing onto veronica's shoulders "you doing alright chandler?"

"dude I feel amaze right now Karen made this drink, don't know what was in but was awesome" she tried kissing Veronica but the brunette pulled away "what are you doing heather?" "oh come on babe don't tell me you've gone all embarrassed on me" 

I'm sure Veronica hasn't but pretty sure my girlfriend regina won't be happy"

heather stumbled back "....woah..oh fuck oh god!" heather pushed away from Veronica and ran off from her across the house shouting for regina 

"regina I fucked up!"

* * *

Regina was wading through the kitchen and the drunken strangers, _pretty sure half of these people aren't even from their school_

Regina smiled when she found Janis and she hugged her from behind kissing her neck "hey my little space alien" Janis spun around and gently put her hands on regina's shoulders "erm regina I'm not Janis its me Ronnie" regina fell back and widened her eyes "oh god why do you guys have to look the same?! change your hair or something!" and with that she ran away through the crowds looking for heather "heather your girlfriend needs a hair colour change!"

* * *

"heather!"

"regina!"

both blondes finally ran into each other with flustered faces and out of breath voices "I..kissed.....Veronica"

"I...tried....kissing.....Janis" heather got her breathing back to normal and stood up straight, leaning against the wall she felt regina fall into her and they both slipped down the wall, curling into each other they began crying 

"why are we crying?" heather began 

"because we're drunk and made terrible mistakes" regina continued 

"who knew you became smart when drunk"

"you whore"

* * *

"janis and Veronica met up outside after Veronica messaged Janis telling her what she'd done to heather and Janis answered that she had done the exact same to regina

Veronica offered Janis a cigarette but she refused "nah I'm good V so, we played the same trick on our girls?"

Veronica nodded her head and lit up her cigarette "yep I just thought it would be funny but heather freaked out and ran off, I'm gonna assume she found the other heathers and is just hanging with them"

"same, reg came up behind and kissed my neck and then told me I needed a hair colour change so I didn't look so much like myself" they both laughed and didn't notice Karen coming outside to talk to them 

"heyyyyy twin art freaks your girlfriends are crying on the floor inside and crying about kissing you two but they kissed the wrong version of you "

The brunettes groaned "well aren't they just dramatic?"

Veronica flicked the cigarette down and moved inside following Janis and Karen

* * *

"okay heather just tell us what happened" Mac was cradling heather against her and holding onto the regina's hand as the girls rambled about what they had done to the small blonde 

Janis and Veronica came through the crowd and stood in front of their girlfriends "babe are you okay?" Veronica knelt down and rubbed her hands on heather's knees "you both didn't do anything wrong we were just playing a trick and didn't think anything of it and thought it was funny" heather looked up from mac's shoulder and straight at Veronica

"Are you fucking serious?! here we are basically having panic attacks and you two were playing a trick that you thought was funny?" the blonde stood up and brought regina with her who janis tried to bring towards her but she pulled away "don't think you get out of this either, that wasn't nice Jan"

her and heather started walking away and heather turned back "find a different way home tonight girls" they disappeared and left the brunettes confused and dumbfounded "is she serious?" janis nearly started laughing but Veronica and Mac just nodded "unfortunately when she says something like that she definitely means it" 

"come on I'll take you guys home in duke's car"

* * *

"are we really mad at them heather?" the girls had gotten home safe, with a few exceptions from drivers that clearly were in the wrong and had no right to beep their horns at heather, and were lay in heather's room and lay on her bed in their robes 

"of course not but its funny to see them panic well, seeing ronnie panic I'm pretty sure your girlfriend has no emotions"

Regina snorted "she's full of emotions horny for example"

"sounds like Veronica we must be that good at it" they both laughed until they heard the bedroom door open Veronica and janis slowly peeking their heads round the door

Veronica smiled wide at her beautiful girlfriend "heeeyyyyyyy sexy lady may I please be let into the room as I am terribly sorry for being an idiot" 

Janis put her head on Veronica's shoulder as she also tried seducing her girlfriend with words "my beautiful pink plastic who has excellent taste in women please let me in and I'll paint you a pretty picture" 

when the blondes didn't budge the brunettes held out some bags "we bought food and snacks on our way back from the party thats why it took us longer because Mac has no idea where shops are"

heather gave a small smile at Veronica "okay you can both come in what do you have?" the brunettes happily jogged into the room and jumped onto the bed with janis pulling out some boxes "we got burgers and cheese fries" regina's eyes lit up "hell yeah you are totally forgiven for nearly giving me a panic attack"

"you'll love me for this heather" heather raised her eyebrow and Veronica emptied the bag on the bed and heather gasped "10 bags of cornuts?!" she hugged Veronica and kissed her hard "you are so forgiven, but if you ever pull that shit again we won't be as forgiving will we Reg?" she looked at regina for back up but instead got regina with a mouth full of cheese fries, turning back to Veronica "see she agrees"

everyone laughed and they all tucked into their food with Veronica trying her best to stop heather eating all of the cornuts before finishing her burger. Finally all finished they were all lay on the bed watching some rubbish on tv while heather snacked on her cornuts "you know I got them to last you at least 2 days right?" 

heather scoffed "please you should know they won't last 5 hours" 

Janis interrupted them "so if you did actually kiss me heather would you fall in love with me?" she smirked as heather rolled her eyes "god no, Veronica listens to me and doesn't ague you would annoy me so much" 

"is that the only reason you're with me?" Veronica was offended but heather just kissed her "of course not, its because your an amazing kisser among other things too" she winked making Veronica blush and changing the subject 

"What about you regina? How would feel about kissing me?" 

regina shrugged "too soft and you wouldn't challenge me, Jan and I bounce off of each other like that"

Veronica agreed "yeah I agree I'm pretty happy living under heather's thumb" heather laughed and brought Veronica back into her body and kissed her head "you girls want to stay in my room tonight so we can all wake up with a hangover together?" 

regina nodded "I'm not moving so yeah goodnight bitches" 

"goodnight sluts" Jan and reg got under the covers and cuddled while Ron and heather did the same "I really am sorry baby" heather kissed her softly "its nothing Ronnie you know I wasn't really mad"

"yeah but seeing you act mad is just as bad as you actually being mad"

"very true, goodnight or morning whatever time it is, love you"

ronnie smiled "goodnight heather love you too".


End file.
